Hans
Hans (AKA Yodely Guy) is a character on the classic and long-running pricing game from The Price is Right called "Cliff Hangers". Background He climbs up the mountain if a contestant does not get the correct price on the prize. Should he fall off the cliff at the top of the mountain, the contestant loses. However, if Hans stays on the mountain at the end of the game, the contestant wins. Gallery changers.jpg|Hans, not so high! changers2.png|OH NO! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOP! changers3.jpg|OH NO! HE FELL OFF! GAME OVER! changers4.jpg|This guy is watchin' Hans real good! watch changers.jpg|This contestant is watching very closely too! cliffhanger_-630x342.png|UH-OH! BETTER STOP HANS! cliffhangers win.jpeg|WOW! HE STOPPED AT THE TOP! WHAT A WIN! Cliffhanger Backwards.jpg|Hey, why are you going backwards Hans? screenshot1449693313-700x325.png Cliffhangers_25_Step.JPG Cliffhangershansfamily.jpg Cliffhangers Yodely Guy Suicide.jpg playcliffhangerssavehans.jpg cliffhangerspriceisrightvideogamepromo.jpg CliffhangersTransition.JPG Yodely_Guy_Twitter_Response.JPG Rachel Celebrates with Hans 40th Anniversary.JPG|Rachel wishes Hans a happy 40th birthday! Hans 40th.jpg Cliffhangers Big 40.jpg Cliffhangers40thanniversarydeath.png CliffhangersBirthdayCake.jpg Cliffhangers_Orange_Tape.jpg Cliffhangers_LMAD_Win.jpg A Live Yodely Guy On one show, an audience member named Michael was dressed up like Hans, the Yodely Guy. Michael as Yodely Guy 1.jpg Michael as Yodely Guy 2.jpg Michael as Yodely Guy 3.jpg Michael as Yodely Guy 4.jpg Yodely Drew In a 2009 Halloween episode, Drew dressed up as Hans (Yodely Guy) for Halloween. Yodely_Drew.jpg Yodely_Drew_2.jpg Yodely Rachel UDecide@DrewFromTVor@Rachel1Reynolds.jpg UDecide@Rachel1Reynolds.jpg RachelReynoldsVictory.jpg Cliffhangerswithyodelyrachel.jpg UpsetRachel.jpg Hans (& Rachel) on Let's Make a Deal Cliffhangers_on_Let's_Make_a_Deal.jpg Hans_on_LMAD.jpg Clifhangers_Pan-o-Ramicview.jpg cliffhangers_Orange_Marker_2.jpg Cliffhangers Orange Marker 3.jpg Cliffhangers Orange Maker 4.jpg Wayne and Rachel.jpg Cliffhangers_on_LMAD.jpg Wayne with Lobster Contestant.jpg Lobster Contestant.jpg clffhagers_LMAD_Cards.jpg Rachel Card.jpg Nervous_Rachel.jpg Rachel Yodels.jpg Rachel_Shows_a_5.jpg Rachel_Shows_a_7.jpg Chef Hans' Mountain Trouble YodelyChef_Trouble.jpg YodelyChef_Trouble_Part_2.jpg YodelyChef_Stuck.jpg Drew_Helps_Yodely_Chef.jpg Yodely_Guy_Gone.jpg CliffSurfers CliffSurfers.png Cliffsurfers_Board.png Classic Yodely Guy Looks Old_Cliffhangers.jpg Classiccliffhangers.jpg Classiccliffhangers2.jpg Lmadcliffhangers.jpg Special Yodely Guy Looks Cliffhangersfirefighter1.png|Firefighter Cliffhangersgrad.png|Dressed as a professor for Back to School Cliffhangerwedding.png|Dressed for a wedding Cliffhangershalloween.png|Dressed as Death for Halloween Cliffhangersonesie.png Cliffhangersleprachaun.png|Dressed in green as a Leprechaun for St. Patrick's Day Cliffhangers2015.png|Looking dapper Hans! Udecidecliffhangers1.png|Uh oh, looks like Hans is a little too nervous about falling off that mountain today! Udecidecliffhangers2.png|Wait a minute, that's "Hanchel", Hans's girlfriend! Really it's Hans dressed up as model Rachel Reynolds because the audience voted on Twitter whether he should be dressed up like Drew or Rachel. The result, RACHEL! And Rachel herself provided the yodeling. Cliffhangersjuly4.jpg|Dressed as one of our Founding Fathers, George Washington, for the 4th of July. Aprilfoolsdaycliffhangers.jpg|Going up the mountain backwards for April Fool's Day. And that day, the game was renamed "Yodely Guy" in his honor! Cliffhangers40thanniversary.jpg|Hans wearing a party hat and holding a 40 balloon in honor of 40 years of Cliff Hangers. CliffhangersAmazingRaceSpecialBackpack.JPG Big_Money_Cliffhangers.jpg YodelyChef.jpg Cliffsurfer_Hans.png Shows appeared The Price is Right - (1976-present) Let's Make a Deal - (2016, During Mash-Up Week with TPIR) Links Yodely Guy - The Price is Right - CBS.com Yodely Guy - The Price is Rigth - CBS.com - Guidelines The Sad and Lonely Life of the Cliffhanger Guy @ Generic White Boy (WARNING: contains some strong language here and there, U.S. Game Show Wiki Discretion is Advised) Category:Fictional Characters Category:The Price is Right Category:Good Guys